A hidden secret
by wolflover12345
Summary: Someone in the herd is hiding a secret.A fear.Who and what is it.Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

One day Sid the sloth was walking along with the herd. The herd were on their way back to their cave. They had just been out for breakfast. But Sid had something on his mind that was bothering him. He wanted to tell the herd but he was afraid that they would just laugh at him. But Ellie had noticed Sid looking a little worried and confused. She decided to talk to Manny about it.

"Hey Manny do you think Sid looks a little worried about something? Maybe you should talk to him",Ellie said to Manny. Manny looked back at Sid and replied

"Yeah he does seem a little worried, I'll go talk to him",replied Manny. Manny walked up to Sid and said

"Hey Sid".

"Oh hey Manny",said Sid a little sadly.

"You seem a little worried about something. Is something wrong?",asked Manny.

"I'm okay Manny",replied Sid without looking up.

"Are you sure?",asked Manny.

"I'm fine Manny honest",replied Sid a little firmer this time.

"Okay then...see you later I guess",said Manny and he walked off over to Ellie to tell her.

"He said he was fine but I don't believe him",Manny said to Ellie.

"Hey guys what's going on?",said Diego walking over to the couple with Shira, Crash and Eddie.

"There is something bothering Sid but he won't tell us",Ellie replied. Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie all looked over to Sid to see him worryingly looking down at the ground and walking slower than usual.

"I wonder what's bothering him",said Shira.

"That's what we're going to find out",said Manny as they reached their cave.

"But lets get some sleep for now".


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight. Everyone was asleep. Except for a certain sloth. Sid was tossing and turning in his sleep. He finally woke up. This secret he had been keeping was bothering him. Sid decided to get some air and walked outside. "Why can't I tell them my secret. They need to know. They can help me. They are my friends. But what if they laugh at me? What should I do?",Sid thought to himself. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do.

"Sid?".

Sid turned around to find Manny standing there.

"Oh hi Manny. How long have you been standing there?",asked Sid.

"Not long. And are you sure that you're not hiding anything from us?",questioned Manny.

"I'm not hiding anything Manny",replied Sid a little more worried this time. He didn't want to reveal his secret. He would tell them. Just not yet. When he was ready.

"Then what are you doing out here?",asked Manny.

"Oh well...I... I was too warm in the cave and decided to come out here to get some air and cool off",lied Sid.

"Ok then if you're sure your ok",said Manny.

"What are you doing out here Manny?",asked Sid.

"I woke up and noticed you were gone",answered Manny.

"Ok then",said Sid.

There was a long pause. Eventually Manny said

"Why don't we go back inside? It's getting cold outside now".

"Yeah lets head back inside then",agreed Sid. As they entered the cave Manny laid back down beside Ellie and his teenage daughter Peaches. Sid went back to his rock and thought to himself

"Phew that was close. I don't know what I'd do if Manny found out about my fear. I will tell them. When I'm ready". And with that he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As morning came the sun stretched it's long rays out over the vast and wild mountain tops. The herd was beginning to wake up. The herbivore's stomachs began to growl.

"Why don't we go out and find breakfast guys?",asked Ellie.

"Ok mum",replied Peaches. As the plant eaters got up and left the cave the two sabres talked.

"Lets go and hunt for breakfast Shira",said Diego to his wife Shira.

"Ok I think I'm in the mood for gazelle this morning",replied Shira.

"I also wanted to talk to you about Sid",said Diego.

"Yeah I hope he's ok I mean I know we don't always get along but he's still my friend. I don't want him to be feeling bad about anything",replied a concerned Shira.

"I know he seems to be really bothered about something. I mean why can't he tell us. I thought we were his friends",Diego sadly said.

"We are his friends. I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready to tell us. I know Sid and he would never keep a secret from us. At least not for long",Shira said.

"Yeah your probably right. It's just that I'm really worried about him. He's my best friend and I would do anything for him. Ok maybe not anything but he's still my best friend and I'm just worried for him",Diego sadly agreed.

"I know I'm worried about him too but I'm sure when he's ready that he'll tell us now lets go get that gazelle I'm starving over here",Shira replied.

"Ok lets go get breakfast then and just hope that Sid really is ok".

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's not as good. It's my first story. Please review. And thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sid had been quiet the whole day.

The herd were becoming more and more concerned about him.

Ellie went over to Manny, Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go talk to Sid. There's something bothering him and we need to know".

"Alright Ellie if your so sure he'll tell you",said Crash.

"Good luck Ellie",said Eddie.

"Thanks Eddie. Maybe I can finally get him to tell whats wrong with him",said Ellie.

With that she walked up to Sid and said

"Hey Sid".

"Oh hey Ellie. Whats up?",Sid asked.

"It's just that well Sid we know there's something bothering you and we need to know",replied Ellie.

"Honest Ellie I'm fine",said Sid.

"Sid please tell us whats bothering you. We're really worried about you",said Shira walking up to Sid with Diego, Manny, Crash and Eddie.

"Guys honest it's nothing. I'm fine",said Sid a little annoyed with this now.

"Sid tell us whats wrong. We can help you",said Eddie.

"Thanks Eddie but I don't think you can help me",said Sid a little sadly.

"So there is something bothering you!",cried Crash.

"Ok, ok! There is something bothering me. But it doesn't matter. You'll just laugh at it",confessed Sid lowering his head a little.

"You think that we'll laugh at you if you tell us? Why would you think that Sid?",questioned Diego.

"Because you always laugh at me when I do something silly like my secret. My secret is silly",admitted Sid.

"Come on it can't be that bad. Can it?",asked Crash.

"Yes Crash it is that bad",replied Sid.

"What is your secret anyway Sid?",asked Ellie.

"I really don't wanna say",Sid said keeping his head low.

"Come on Sid you can tell us anything. We're your friends",said Shira.

"Ok I'll tell you",sighed Sid.

"Thank you Sid",thanked Manny.

"Ok well you know when we kept saying that Diego was afraid of the water?"asked Sid.

"Yeah",they all answered.

"Well he's not",said Sid.

"I told you guys that I wasn't",replied Diego.

Sid took a deep breath and finally said

"I'm the one who's afraid of the water".


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry about the confusion of that last paragraph. In this story I'm pretending that Sid never taught Diego to swim and that the herd only assumed that Diego was afraid of the water. Anyway on to the next chapter.

The herd just stared at Sid with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Wait so Sid your afraid of the water?",Manny asked shocked.

"Yes! It's true. I'm afraid of the water",Sid sighed.

"You should have told us Sid. We were so worried about you",said Ellie.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I guess I was just afraid",replied Sid looking down to the ground.

"No we're the ones who should be apologizing Sid. We didn't realize that you weren't ready to tell us yet. We should have known that you would tell us when you were ready. We shouldn't have pushed you to tell us",said Shira.

"It's ok guys. I'm just so relieved that I've finally told you. It's been bothering me for days",Sid replied.

"Hey I have an idea!",Manny shouted excitedly.

"What is it Manny?",asked Eddie.

"Why don't we help Sid over come his fear of water? What do you think Sid.

But instead of answering Sid just fainted.

"Oh boy",sighed Diego "I can see this is not going to be easy.

Well that's my 5th chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and thanks for reading. Keep reading to find out what happens next and also sorry for the short chapters. I'll try and fix that. But remember it's my first story. Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I am going to try make this chapter longer. And I wanna thank KaylaDestroyer for giving me an idea for this story.

Sid began to wake up.

He looked up to see the herd all looking down at him.

"Hey guys",he nervously greeted them.

Sid stood up and steadied himself.

"You really don't wanna get in that water do you?",questioned Crash.

"Well lets see Manny just suggested I get in the water and as soon as he says that I faint. Yeah that really sounds like I wanna get in the water Crash",Sid sarcastically replies.

"Look Sid I know you don't wanna do this but it's the only way for you to overcome your fear of water",Manny said.

"Look guys I appreciate the help but there is just no way you are gonna get me in that water",protested Sid.

"Oh really?",Manny asked with a grin on his face.

Suddenly Manny just grabs Sid and throws him on his back.

"Cause I beg to differ",Manny replies.

"Let me go! You can't make me get in the water!",shouted Sid.

But it was too late. Manny threw Sid in the lake outside the cave.

The second Sid touched to water he shot right back out again and clung on to a nearby tree and just stares at the water while gasping for air.

"This is definately not going to be easy",Diego confirmed.

"Manny maybe we should just let it go. If Sid doesn't want to get in the water then we can't make him",Ellie sadly said.

"Ok Ellie maybe your right",Manny reluctantly agreed.

But one other question was stirring in Manny's head.

Why was Sid afraid of the water?

What or who caused his fear?

Finally Manny decided to ask Sid this question.

"Sid?",Manny said as he walks up to Sid.

"Yeah Manny?",asked Sid still a little annoyed about the lake incident earlier.

"Ok first I wanna say sorry about earlier",Manny apologized.

"It's ok Manny",Sid replied.

"And second why are you afraid of the water?"questioned Manny.

"It's...it's...my past".

Thanks for the idea KaylaDestroyer. Cool idead. I hope this was a longer chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your past? your afraid of the water because of your past?",questioned Diego as he, Shira, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie all walked up to Sid.

"Yes",sighed Sid sadly.

"Why, what happened in your past Uncle Sid?",asked the teenage Peaches.

"I...I really don't wanna talk about it",said Sid turning away from the herd.

"Ok why don't you tell us when your ready? Come on guys lets leave him alone for a while", Shira said.

The herd began to walk away to do their own things and just to leave Sid alone.

They had been bothering him all day.

The two sabres went off to hunt.

The troublesome possums went off to plan another prank for their next poor victim.

Peaches ran outside to play with some of her friends.

But the two mammoths stayed in the cave to talk.

"Manny do you think when Sid said his past created his fear do you think he meant his parents and the way they treated him?",Ellie questioned to Manny.

"I don't know but your probably right. We have to know soon. We can help him",replied Manny.

"Yeah we can help him but we do need to know. I'll try asking him again tomorrow and see if I can find out", agreed Ellie.

And with that they went off to find lunch.

Meanwhile, the two possums were setting up a trap for Diego like they always did.

They never failed to get a laugh out of every trap.

"Hey Eddie?",asked Crash.

"Yeah Crash?",replied Eddie with another question.

"I had an idea for a great prank that we could play and not on Diego",grinned Crash deviously.

"What is it?",questioned Eddie.

Crash walked up to Eddie and whispered his idea to Eddie.

"Crash that's brilliant! lets get started!",cried Eddie excitedly.

And with that the two possums ran off to start their prank for some unfortunate soul.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Eddie remember the plan?",asked Crash.

"Yep sure do! This is gonna be great!",cried Eddie in excitement.

"Okay good now tomorrow morning we have to get up real early before everyone it?",questioned Crash.

"Yep and then we sneak up to Sid and then we shout water as loud as we can",replied Eddie with a devious grin.

"Great! This is gonna be brilliant! I can't wait to see what Sid is gonna do when we shout water!",cried an excited Crash.

"Yeah! Now lets go before anybody hears us",replied Eddie.

And with that the mischevous possums headed back to the cave.

Meanwhile the rest of the herd was settling down for the night.

But before they went to sleep Shira had something to tell the herd.

It had been on her mind for quite a while and she was really excited to tell the herd.

But she decided to wait until the right moment which happened to be this night.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you all about something, especially you Diego",said Shira excitedly.

"What is it Shira? Are you ok?",asked Peaches.

"I'm better than ok guys",Shira excitedly replied.

"Well then what is it Shira?",questioned her husband Diego.

Shira took a deep breath and replied.

"I'm pregnant".


	9. Chapter 9

"YOUR WHAT!",cried the herd in shock.

"I'm pregnant guys. Isn't it great? And Diego your gonna be a father",cried Shira excitedly.

"This is wonderful news Shira. I know your gonna be a great mother to our new son or daughter. I'm so happy for you!",replied Diego happily.

"Congradulations you two!",congradulated the herd happily.

"Your both going to be wonderful parents!",cried Ellie happily and excitedly.

"Thanks Ellie! Your going to be a wonderful aunt",replied Shira.

"Thanks",replied Ellie.

After a half an hour of congradulating the couple for their soon arrival of cubs, the herd finally settled down and got ready to go to bed.

Sid was sleeping on his rock.

Manny, Ellie and Peaches were all lying down asleep in a corner of the cave.

And the two sabres were lying down beside each other asleep near the front of the cave.

And for the the possums, well they were only pretending to be asleep.

They kept their eyes closed so as the herd wouldn't think they were up to something.

But if you looked close enough you could see that they had little grins on their faces.

Of course though, none of the herd could see this as they were all too tired and asleep.

The next morning just as the herd were beginning to wake up Crash and Eddie snook up right beside Sid.

Crash signaled with his fingers 1, 2, 3.

"WATER!",they shouted as loud as they could.

In a second, Sid reacted.

And the herd woke up just in time to see Crash and Eddie do the prank and see Sid's reaction.

Sid jumped up so high he nearly touched the cave roof.

"WATER? WHERE!", he shouted in fright.

And with that he landed on the ground with a thump.

Crash and Eddie fell on their backs and laughed as hard as they could.

As soon as Sid heard them laughing he new it was a prank.

He looked at them both with an angry glare.

"Crash! Eddie! How could you do something so mean to Sid like that?", asked Ellie angrily.

"We were only playing Ellie. And it was pretty funny", replied Eddie trying to stick up for him and his brother.

"No Eddie it wasn't funny. Can't you see that you nearly frightened Sid half to death?", she questioned angrily.

"Sorry Ellie- we", Crash tried to explain before he was interrupted.

"No Crash. Don't try to explain. Now please leave us alone for a while", said Ellie.

With that she turned around and walked over to the rest of the herd.

"You know Crash, maybe we should cut down a bit on all of this pranking. We're only hurting people", said Eddie sadly.

"Maybe your right bro. Maybe your right", replied Crash sadly.

And with that they walked off into the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had passed since Shira had announced her pregnancy.

Everything was still the same.

Sid still had his fear of water.

Crash and Eddie never did cut down a little on the pranking.

The only thing different was that Shira was much closer to having her cub/cubs.

They would be due in a week or so.

The herd were outside the cave one day just playing or watching the day go by when suddenly Shira had a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Shira, you ok?", asked Diego in concern.

"Yeah I'm- argh, Diego I think the cubs are coming now", replied Shira in pain.

"What! Now?"asked Manny in shock.

"Yes now!"replied Shira painfully.

"Quick we have to get her inside the cave now!",cried Ellie in a panic.

Everybody got up and ran over to Shira.

They all helped to pick her up and help her to walk inside.

As soon as they got her lying down inside the cave they all went outside and waited except for Ellie.

After about ten minutes of waiting the rest of the herd finally saw Ellie coming out of the cave.

"Ellie is Shira ok? What about the cubs?" asked Diego in concern for his wife and cub.

"Shira and the cub are both fine Diego", replied Ellie with a smile on her face.

"Cub. So there's only one cub?", asked Diego.

"Yes. One beautiful baby boy", replied Ellie happily.

Diego smiled and walked inside the cave to see Shira cuddling their new baby boy.

"He's perfect", said Diego walking up to his wife.

"Yes. He is perfect", agreed Shira happily.

"What shall we call him?", asked Diego.

"Hmm... how about... Dennis?", asked Shira.

"Dennis. I like it", agreed Diego with a smile on his face.

The rest of the herd walked inside to the happy sabre couple.

"So what did you decide to call him guys?", asked the teenage Peaches.

"We decided to call him Dennis", replied Diego happily.

"Oh that's a perfect name for him you two" said Ellie with a smile on her face.

"Yeah he has Diego's fur and my eyes", said Shira looking down at her little cub.

"Come on guys. We'll leave you three alone for a while", said Manny smiling happily.

"Okay guys. See ya later", said Diego.

So the rest of the herd left the cave to leave the three sabres alone for a while.

Inside the cave the sabres had a conversation about their newborn cub.

"He's going to be a great hunter when he's bigger", said Shira smiling happily at her cub.

"Yeah he is. And I bet he'll be really fast too", agreed Diego.

"He's just perfect, our little Dennis", said Shira.

Diego agreed.

"Yeah. Our little Dennis".


	11. Chapter 11

The herd were going for a walk one day.

For the little sabre cub Dennis, it was kind of like a lesson on walking.

His parents, Diego and Shira, were helping him to keep his balance.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time and seeing Dennis' progress on his walking.

Everyone except Sid seemed to be happy and laughing.

He had told the herd about his fear of water but he never told them about how his past had created it.

It had been bugging him ever since they asked how his past had created his fear.

"Hey Sid you okay back there buddy?", asked Manny as he looked back to see his friend lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Manny", replied Sid as he looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Okay", said Manny as he turned back to the others who were watching the small cub.

"Why? Why can't I tell them? Ok, today. You've got to tell them today", Sid thought to himself.

Instead of worrying, he tried to enjoy himself like everybody else.

But no matter how hard he tried, he just simply could not seem to get his past out of his mind.

As the darkness of the night creeped over the mountains and lakes, the herd started to head back to the safety of their cave.

But before everybody went to go asleep, Sid took a big, deep breath and said

"Eh guys, I uh...I need to tell you something", said Sid a little nervously.

"What is it Sid? Are you okay?", asked Ellie in concern for her friend.

"It's...it's...it's about my past and why I'm afraid of the water", replied Sid feeling a little nervous.

"You mean your ready to actually tell us what happened?", asked Manny curiously.

"Yes. You guys are my friends. I can tell you guys anything", replied Sid with a small smile.

"That means alot to us Sid. Thank you", smiled Ellie.

"Okay I'm gonna tell you what happened now", said Sid nervously.

"Okay. Whenever your ready", said Shira.

**Sid's flashback begins:**

"It all started on a sunny afternoon.

As you know, my whole family hated me.

Except for my big brother Luke.

He loved me so much.

We used to play games like tag and hide and seek all the time.

I was only 5 years old at the time.

Luke was 10.

I never learned to swim yet but Luke was the best swimmer I knew.

But on this particular day me, Luke and the rest of my family were all going for a walk along the side of a lake.

My family always liked to play mean pranks on me.

They knew I couldn't swim yet.

I didn't know why they did it but, they just pushed me in.

I would have drowned if Luke didn't jump in after me.

He got me to the edge and put me onto the land.

But before he had a chance, something big came and dragged him under.

And that's the last I ever saw of him.

And that's why I'm afraid of the water".

**Sid's flashback ends:**

The herd stared at Sid sadly.

"Oh Sid. We're so sorry. That must have been so much for you to go through", Manny surprisingly said to Sid as he walked up to his sad friend and hugged him.

Everyone just stared at Manny shocked.

They never heard Manny say something so nice to Sid before let alone hug him.

"Thanks Manny", Sid smiled back at Manny.

"Sid it must have been really tough on you to lose the only person that cares for you", said Shira feeling pity for her friend.

"What did Luke look like?", asked Diego curiously.

"Oh well he was tall, had brown fur and had bright green eyes. Why do you ask?", replied Sid with another question.

"Oh just curious", replied Diego.

"Sid we would like to say sorry for what we did to you those few months ago. We didn't understand back then. I hope you can forgive us", said Eddie as he felt really bad for what he did to Sid.

"Yeah Sid. We're sorry", agreed Crash.

"It's ok guys. I forgive you", said Sid accepting the possum's appology.

"Ok guys why don't we get some sleep. It's getting late", said Diego.

"Ok Diego. Goodnight evertbody", yawned Sid sleepily.

"Goodnight Sid", replied the herd as they settled down for the night.

Soon everybody had drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The herd were going for a walk one day.

For the little sabre cub Dennis, it was kind of like a lesson on walking.

His parents, Diego and Shira, were helping him to keep his balance.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time and seeing Dennis' progress on his walking.

Everyone except Sid seemed to be happy and laughing.

He had told the herd about his fear of water but he never told them about how his past had created it.

It had been bugging him ever since they asked how his past had created his fear.

"Hey Sid you okay back there buddy?", asked Manny as he looked back to see his friend lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Manny", replied Sid as he looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Okay", said Manny as he turned back to the others who were watching the small cub.

"Why? Why can't I tell them? Ok, today. You've got to tell them today", Sid thought to himself.

Instead of worrying, he tried to enjoy himself like everybody else.

But no matter how hard he tried, he just simply could not seem to get his past out of his mind.

As the darkness of the night creeped over the mountains and lakes, the herd started to head back to the safety of their cave.

But before everybody went to go asleep, Sid took a big, deep breath and said

"Eh guys, I uh...I need to tell you something", said Sid a little nervously.

"What is it Sid? Are you okay?", asked Ellie in concern for her friend.

"It's...it's...it's about my past and why I'm afraid of the water", replied Sid feeling a little nervous.

"You mean your ready to actually tell us what happened?", asked Manny curiously.

"Yes. You guys are my friends. I can tell you guys anything", replied Sid with a small smile.

"That means alot to us Sid. Thank you", smiled Ellie.

"Okay I'm gonna tell you what happened now", said Sid nervously.

"Okay. Whenever your ready", said Shira.

**Sid's flashback begins:**

"It all started on a sunny afternoon.

As you know, my whole family hated me.

Except for my big brother Luke.

He loved me so much.

We used to play games like tag and hide and seek all the time.

I was only 5 years old at the time.

Luke was 10.

I never learned to swim yet but Luke was the best swimmer I knew.

But on this particular day me, Luke and the rest of my family were all going for a walk along the side of a lake.

My family always liked to play mean pranks on me.

They knew I couldn't swim yet.

I didn't know why they did it but, they just pushed me in.

I would have drowned if Luke didn't jump in after me.

He got me to the edge and put me onto the land.

But before he had a chance, something big came and dragged him under.

And that's the last I ever saw of him.

And that's why I'm afraid of the water".

**Sid's flashback ends:**

The herd stared at Sid sadly.

"Oh Sid. We're so sorry. That must have been so much for you to go through", Manny surprisingly said to Sid as he walked up to his sad friend and hugged him.

Everyone just stared at Manny shocked.

They never heard Manny say something so nice to Sid before let alone hug him.

"Thanks Manny", Sid smiled back at Manny.

"Sid it must have been really tough on you to lose the only person that cares for you", said Shira feeling pity for her friend.

"What did Luke look like?", asked Diego curiously.

"Oh well he was tall, had brown fur and had bright green eyes. Why do you ask?", replied Sid with another question.

"Oh just curious", replied Diego.

"Sid we would like to say sorry for what we did to you those few months ago. We didn't understand back then. I hope you can forgive us", said Eddie as he felt really bad for what he did to Sid.

"Yeah Sid. We're sorry", agreed Crash.

"It's ok guys. I forgive you", said Sid accepting the possum's appology.

"Ok guys why don't we get some sleep. It's getting late", said Diego.

"Ok Diego. Goodnight evertbody", yawned Sid sleepily.

"Goodnight Sid", replied the herd as they settled down for the night.

Soon everybody had drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Dennis was growing up fast.

He could already walk and talk.

But on one particular day, the herd were going for a walk near a big lake.

Dennis decided to go for a wander.

While no one was looking he quietly snook off towards the lake.

"No one's gonna notice", Dennis smiled to himself.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Dennis?", asked Shira looking around for her cub.

"No. We thought he was with you", replied Ellie.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"I know that scream anywhere. It's Dennis!", cried Diego in alarm.

"MUM! DAD! I'M IN THE LAKE!", shouted Dennis as loud as he could.

Everyone looked over to the lake to see the small sabre struggling to keep his head above the water in the large lake.

"DENNIS!", cried Shira in fright.

Everyone ran over to the lake but, Dennis was too far out to reach.

"He's too far out, we can't reach him", said Manny sadly.

Sid really wanted to help his best friend but, the water was holding him back.

"Come on Sid, just jump in. If Luke were here he would do it", Sid thought to himself.

Even though Sid never learned to swim, he saw the others do it lots of times.

He just had to do what they did.

Front paw forward, then back paw forward and that was basically it over and over again.

While Sid was thinking to himself, the others were trying to help Dennis to swim.

"Come on Dennis, just move your paws forward then back!", cried Peaches.

Dennis tried but it just wouldn't work.

He was panicking to much.

"How did you even get in there?", asked Manny.

"I was looking for something to eat around the edge of the lake when I slipped on some moss and fell in. But the splash made a huge wave and carried me all the way over here", explained Dennis still in a panic.

Meanwhile, Sid was still thinking what to do.

"Just jump Sid. Do it for Dennis. Do it for Shira. Do it for Diego. Come on Sid, jump, Jump!, JUMP!"cried Sid and with that he jumped into the lake.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sid! What are you doing?!", cried Manny from the edge of the lake.

"Well what does it look like! I'm trying to save Dennis!", Sid replied back, trying not to panic.

"But he's too far out. You'll never make it in time", cried Shira deeply concerned for her friend and son.

"I can still try!", Sid shouted out to Shira.

"But I thought you were terrified of the water", Diego shouted out to Sid in confusion.

"I am but, Dennis is stuck and I can't let him die. He doesn't deserve to!", Sid shouted back to Diego.

The herd looked out to Sid, proud that he had finally faced his fear to save Dennis.

"Now that's what you call a true friend", Ellie said to the rest of the herd.

"You know what Ellie? You're right", said Manny proudly.

He was proud to have such a great best friend.

Meanwhile, Sid was struggling to swim as he had never learned to swim.

But he knew he had to stay strong. He had to do it for Dennis. For his herd.

He tried to remember what his herd did when they went swimming.

They pushed one paw forward and then the other.

"Ok Sid you can do this. Stay strong and remain calm. Front leg forward, then the back. That's it Sid. You can do this", Sid thought to himself.

He pushed his front paw forward then the back and repeated it again.

"Hey! I'm doing it! I can do this!", cried Sid in delight.

"That's it Sid. You can do it!", the herd cheared on for Sid in encouragement.

As the herd kept chearing and encouraging Sid, Sid was getting ever closer the Dennis.

"Come on Sid! Nearly there!", Sid thought to himself.

"Uncle Sid! Uncle Sid! I'm so happy to see you. I'm really scared", cried Dennis in delight to see his uncle but also in fear of drowning.

"Hang on Dennis! It's gonna be ok. I'm coming to get you!", Sid shouted over to his nephew Dennis.

But just as Sid was a few stokes away from his nephew, Dennis couldn't stay up in the water any longer, and went under.

"DENIS!", cried Sid terrified for his nephew Dennis.

The herd watched in fright as they saw Dennis going under.

"No! Dennis", the herd cried out in alarm and fright.

But what they saw next really surprised them.

Sid dove under the surface in an attempt to find Dennis.

Just a few feet away from him he could see a sabre like figure sinking down further toward the lake bed.

Sid swam as fast as he could toward his nephew but, Dennis was sinking fast.

Sid had to try extra hard now if he wanted to see his nephew again.

In one last attemt Sid managed to reach Dennis and get a hold of his paw.

Meanwhile, back on the land the herd hadn't seen any sign of Sid or Dennis for a while now.

"No! Where are they? They can't be dead. They just can't be", cried Manny sadly.

But all hope seemed lost as everyone seemed to think that Dennis and Sid had lost their lives to the water.

"No. This can't of happened. Dennis. Sid", mourned Shira quietly.

"I can't believe that they're really gone", wheeped Ellie depressingly.

"My son. My best friend. Gone", Diego sadly whimpered.

Crash and Eddie just stood there hugging each other and crying.

But just as the herd were about to turn around and go home feeling depressed, Sid appeared out of the water holding little Dennis.

"Look! There they are!", cried Manny in delight.

"Hey! It is them!", Shira also cried out in delight.

Sid started to make his way back to the lake's edge with Dennis on his back.

"We're nearly there Dennis. Just hold on", Sid reassured little Dennis.

"Thank you so much for saving me Uncle Sid", Dennis thanked his uncle happily.

"Hey. No problem kiddo", Sid smiled back at his nephew.

Finally Sid managed to reach the lake side with Dennis still on his back.

He lifted Dennis onto the lake side and then hauled himself up.

"Dennis! We're so glad you're okay!", cried the two sabres as they ran over to their soaking wet son.

"Mom! Dad!", cried Dennis also running over his parents.

They hugged for a few minutes, then Diego and Shira turned to Sid who was just getting up out of the water.

"Sid! Thank you so much for what you did. You were so brave to face your fear like that! You saved our son and he would have died if it wasn't for you", Diego cried happily as he helped Sid out of the water.

"No problem buddy", Sid smiled back to Diego.

"No really Sid. Thank you so much. You know, you're stronger than you think to able to do something what you just did", Shira thanked gratefully.

"Really? You mean that?", asked Sid happily.

"Yes Sid. We mean it", replied Diego smiling happily at his friend.

"Thanks guys", Sid thanked happily.

Manny and Ellie walked up to Sid.

"Wow Sid. That was so brave of you to do something like that", Manny said, surprised at what he just saw.

"Manny's right Sid. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen", Ellie agreed with Manny.

"Thanks guys", Sid replied with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Uncle Sid", thanked Dennis walking up to his uncle.

"Your welcome kiddo", Sid said back to Dennis.

"Three chears for Sid. Our hero!", shouted out Crash and Eddie at the same time.

"Hip hip hooray!, hip hip hooray!, hip hip hooray!", the whole herd cheared for Sid.

Finally the herd started to head home.

Sid had conquered his fear of water.

Crash and Eddie had learned to be more careful with their pranks.

And Dennis had learned his lesson about wandering off without an adult.

Life had just gotten better for the herd.

And they were ready for the new adventures that were awaiting them.

**The end!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
